Chill Fiction Archive:Chat/Logs/13 December 2012
05:43 :D 05:43 lol 05:43 I'm downloading the Sonic CD soundtrack 05:43 cul8r 05:43 Idk whether it's JP/EU or US or both 05:43 But I hope it's both 05:43 I know you hate him, Legion. 05:43 I don't hate him 05:43 I hate his grammar. 05:43 XD 05:45 Wb SS3K 05:45 I'm not saying hello to the bot 05:45 The bot doesn't have much personality AI anymore. 05:47 Hmm... 05:48 I wonder if I can try to make it take personalities. 05:48 I'mma try it with Loana 05:48 hold on 05:48 (Gear) 05:48 Hmm... 05:48 I wonder if I can try to make it take personalities. 05:48 I'mma try it with Loana 05:48 hold on 05:48 NO 05:48 Gear has big boobs 05:48 :D 05:48 I wonder if I can try to make it take personalities. 05:48 ok it can stop now 05:48 It'll go rogue 05:48 XD 05:48 If it gains to much knowledge it'll take over 05:48 I control the chat systems. 05:49 I'm awesome! 05:49 IT KNOWS WHO THE GUARDIAN IS 05:49 RUN 05:49 that was me. 05:49 (cow) 05:49 I made it do me. (cow) 05:49 twss. 05:49 (cow) 05:49 Who should I try next? 05:49 Try me. 05:49 OK. 05:50 What's your favourite soundtracks from Sonic Heroes? 05:50 ............................................................................ 05:50 That doesn't seem very legit. 05:50 (SFU) 05:50 I'll try SS3K 05:50 ...I ask stuff like that sometimes. But not often. 05:50 OTP 05:50 OTP 05:50 OTP 05:50 OTP 05:51 ok. 05:51 that worked perfectly. 05:51 ...How is it doing this again? It's you doing it isn't it 05:51 it can take user personalities from a MS DOS coding thing 05:51 I just need chat data from it. 05:51 Try Blu 05:51 I'd love to see this 05:51 OK. 05:52 k 05:52 gtfo 05:52 ...WHAT 05:52 ... 05:52 Ok the main personality won't be Blu 05:52 I KNOW 05:52 MAKE IT 05:52 C 05:52 O 05:52 W 05:52 And then Apallo 05:52 OK 05:52 BRB 05:52 LET ME GET CHAT DATA. 05:52 YES 05:52 THE SOUNDTRACK 05:52 IT HAS BOTH VERSIONS 05:53 OK 05:53 Here goes. 05:53 i think generation 1 is better than new mlp... (troll) 05:53 ...EYES. 05:53 EEYEEEES. 05:53 IT WORKED. 05:54 dayum 05:54 TRY APALLO 05:54 ". . ." 05:55 g4u 05:55 And if you try Darkblood... 05:55 inb4classicsonic 05:55 Classic sonic is better than new sonic. . . 05:55 ok 05:55 I SAID INB4 05:55 YOU BROKE 05:55 THE RULES 05:55 BOT 05:55 Darkblood time. 05:55 I am not a pervert. -_- 05:55 -_- 05:56 ChiLLdroid 05:56 Classic sonic is better than new sonic. . . 05:56 ChiLLdroid 05:56 Classic sonic is better than new sonic. . . 05:56 ChiLLdroid 05:56 Classic sonic is better than new sonic. . . 05:56 ChiLLdroid 05:56 Classic sonic is better than new sonic. . . 05:56 IS THAT DARK 05:56 OR APALLO 05:56 It was on Apallo mode. 05:56 BECAUSE 05:56 DARK IS A CLASSICFAG 05:56 BUT 05:56 APALLO 05:56 ". . ." 05:56 I thought Apallo was a MODERNFAG 05:57 Apallo: I am..ChiLLdroif 05:57 jk 05:57 droif 05:57 Apallo said he liked Classic Sonic's design better. 06:00 Brb 06:00 Ok 06:01 Ok 06:01 Some of the Coding is being fixed up by wikia 06:04 Try Lux's personality after it's done 06:04 Then Rio's 06:06 December 21st 06:06 Will be 06:06 The most annoying day 06:06 in history 06:06 ikr 06:06 apart from one thing 06:06 HALF DAY OF SCHOOL :D 06:08 I'm downloading the Sonic 1 soundtrack 06:08 Both versions 06:08 Game Gear and Mega Drive/Genesis 06:09 We were gonna have an inset day but it got moved to the beginning of Summer. 06:09 Please wait *changes* seconds or 06:09 (troll) 06:09 Upgrade 06:09 MY ENGLISH TEACHER LOVES MY "ORIGINAL" WORK 06:09 I read inset 06:09 It's unoriginal 06:09 as 06:09 incest 06:09 AN INCEST DAY 06:09 OMAI 06:09 I used FMA characters. 06:09 (troll) 06:09 GAVERS ON ROSIEG 06:09 GAVERS ON ROSIEG 06:09 GAVERS GAVERS GAVERS GAVERS 06:09 GAVERS ON ROSIEG 06:09 YES 06:09 YES 06:09 YES 06:09 YES 06:09 YES 06:10 *yesgasm* 06:10 who is it being 06:10 IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE RIO? 06:10 ........And apparently it's Rio. 06:10 Wb Gurahk 06:10 back 06:10 wb 06:10 thnx 06:11 did I miss the end of it? 2012 12 13